In this study a cohort of infants and children with recurrent otitis media defined as two episodes of acute otitis media (AOM) in the first year of life or three AOM episodes within a six month period will be enrolled in a clinical trial comparing Amoxicillin and Gantrisin prophylaxsis given continuously or intermittently with URI's.